


The Law of the Ocean

by AlixtheScottishNerdGirl



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Emotional, Fanfiction, Fish, Gen, Homage, Ocean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixtheScottishNerdGirl/pseuds/AlixtheScottishNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Finding Nemo told through the style and language of Rudyard Kipling. Warning: Long Chapters Ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to write this story because of two things I greatly admire. One is literature and the other is Pixar. You might wonder how they go hand in hand, but the answer is shorter than you would think: Stories. Pixar have proved themselves time and time again of being masters of story and characters and a much revered film company in in the western world. Although there may have been many obstacles along the way, the desire to tell a great story is what motivated. For me, putting a good story on screen is just as creative and just as difficult as writing it down in a book. The reason I have chosen Finding Nemo as the story to tell is because it is not too different an enviroment as Rudyard Kipling's the Jungle Book. There is a law, but there a high chance of being killed or eaten. An animal must learn the ways of the jungle (ocean) or it has no chance of survival. I also chose the film because it is very personal to me. I have loved it since I first saw it in the cinemail aged 4 in 2003 and not only does it bring back happy memories but it is a film that you understand better when you get older; there are jokes you didn't catch before or a theme you weren't aware of or an emotional subtext.   
> This will be the last author's note before the epilogue which I hope I will write soon. Although this story may take more the or years I am committed to finishing it.   
> Other inspiration for this story includes:   
> Herman Melville   
> Ernest Hemingway   
> Oscar Wilde   
> William Shakespeare   
> and even "Life of Pi" by Yann Martel 
> 
> Disclaimer: Rudyard Kipling's works are his and his alone. Finding Nemo's concept and characters belong to Andrew Stanton and Disney Pixar{C}. Although I have taken some artistic liberties such as adding in my own scenes or including the film'so deleted scenes I am not affiliated with anyone involved making the movie. As awesome as that may have been. Enjoy! :)

Prologue: The Eggs

_And Man knows it! Knows, moreover, that the Woman that God gave him_

_Must command but may not govern—shall enthral but not enslave him._

_And She knows, because She warns him, and Her instincts never fail,_

_That the Female of Her Species is more deadly than the Male._

Rudyard Kipling

In the glorious depths of the deep blue Pacific Ocean, off the Northeast coast of the Queensland territory of Australia lies the Great Barrier reef. It is a wondrous place, if heaven could possibly exist anywhere on this small blue planet it would be here, in this incredible vicinity of immense scarlet corals and mauve sea moss, where the Elkhorn, Pillar and Slughorn gather to greet the their host invertebrates. The sand is a glossy white, like the finest of ground pearls and the water is as warm as the beams which penetrate the soft mirror between the sea and sky, and as salty as the tears of young maidens who's men had gone off to sea and had never returned. The children who would come to the shore to paddle in the rock pools would occasionally come across one of the reef's residents, be it a common crab or sea star however instead of killing them with one sweep of a plastic play tool they took to catching them in jars and keeping them as relics to look fondly back on when they reached adulthood. Of course, the crustaceans and molluscs and cnadaria which washed ashore and flailed miserably in the tide, wallowing in woe were only a small part of the 1500 species of creatures which resided in the Great Barrier Reef. It was, for lack of a higher term; a sanctuary for them. The others, who kept mostly to themselves and never dreamt of visiting the surface would relax in small shoals amongst apricot anemones and marigold sponges which grew from the soft pillow of the ocean floor. Then there were the coveted ones, who longed to swim farther from home, but dared not for fear of being swallowed by a much bigger fish, one with a large, insatiable gullet that could catch one off guard at a moments notice. Then came the bottom feeders which scourged the floor dining off the faeces of whatever animal left on the rocks, scrubbing barnacles and limpets clean from the hard surfaces-they were looked unfavourably on by the other reef dwellers who declared such behaviour by a fellow sea creatures to take part in as "an undesirable vulgarity." Any association with the cleaner shrimps or the sea slugs would not go unseen by a member of the coral. Larger fish who patrolled the neighbourhood would attack any weaker sardine who thought of stooping so low to the ground would be instantly exiled-exiled and not killed, for the Pukawaika are not so cruel-even the small sharks who were viewed warily by the miniscule fish dared not kill a reef resident without permission to hunt. For as the fish put it, "a stupid animal who strives to kill for pleasure instead of consumption shall doom thyself and thy brethren and will forever be hunted by man." Thus, large animals who attacked the reef such as the barracuda tribe were cast out and spoken ill of by nearly every fish, including the sharks who took great pleasure in snapping their jaws at the tribe members in warning. So much so, that little fish, parasites, had clung to most of the black tips for protection-whether the black tips desired it or not.

The fish for this reason decided to stay within the reef away from any dangers of the barracuda tribes; the as the Pukawaika with eyes of crystal and scales of rainbow. The fish who lived their lives normally yet carefully, as though they knew the world would one day be swallowed up by the sun and the oceans would somehow survive. They are not clever but they are not dense and will fight to the death to protect their mates and their offspring. Among these rare beauties of the reef were the angels, the surgeons, tangs and gammas, the adeleps and butterflies, the cardinals and tetra, the jawfish and the hawkfish and the elderly clam, the whelks, the flounders, the sea fillies and tiny cephalopods, stellars, damselfish and blennys. Then you had the wrasse, the guppies and the anemonefish who always stayed together in close clans which were nearly always dominated by a female-for matriarchy was not uncommon in reef society. There was none more peculiar example of this than the occelaris clownfish who spend most of their life inside the anemones or at least never far from one. Clownfish is an inaccurate name to give them, for they are no more humorous than any other fish in the sea, and to say as such would be quite derogatory. An incredible species of fish, the anemonefish has a close relationship with the animal in which it calls home. The anemone is regularly attended to by the clownfish, who forms a symbiotic relationship with the creature, feeding from it eating the food it provides made by the specie's own excrement. This provides them with strength. The anemone is equipped with painful stingers that can poison any animal including man, and passes these toxins onto the host fish who brush up against the anemone as the mucus secretions from their skin allows them to safely enter the tendrils. In return for giving them immunity towards the stingers, the clownfish protects the anemone from intruders who often strive too close and search desperately for a brawl. Clownfish are small and may be considered sweet little things but when they turn aggressive, the entire reef knows about it. The females tend to defend their young much more fiercely and can paralyse another fish just by releasing the anemone's poison through their pores. The males are a much quieter type, a calm and cautious little fish who will gladly wait on fin and tail for their mates.

This story is about a middle aged male fish from the Anemone variety, an occelaris clownfish named Marlin.

Marlin was a stout, yet small species of anemonefish, with large hazel eyes and dark marmalade scales with milky stripes, who had been born into a family of four hundred. His siblings had hatched, although not all of them surviving and had made their way to the further side of the reef, where they had nestled in anemones of their own. He however had stayed and grew up in the middle of the reef, not far from the Drop Off, an ideal place for fish who wanted to settle and have large families. There, he had been cared for by his mother and his seven older siblings who had made the decision to stay on the reef. He witnessed many of them grow from young men into pretty older females within later years, although the idea of fish being hermaphroditic astounds most marine mammals, it was of course a natural part of clownfish life. His own mother however had been born female and had had never once questioned his role as an adolescent guppy for he knew that inevitably it would be either him or his siblings who would continue the bloodline through another clan. He always felt strange being around his siblings-they were older and more experienced than he and he wished that he would one day become as knowledgeable as they. He of course had been taught by the rays as were all the children of the sea, for the rays were gliders and knew the sea and it's secrets better than any on the reef and were not cowardly to venture far into open water. The eagle rays were considered the most wise of them all, for the mantas preferred to stay in the open water and the sting rays would only ever fly upon the ocean floor. Marlin had learned about the Laws of the Ocean, as every young fish must go through if he wants to survive on the reef. The law states as followed that every creature on the reef is important, even the bottom feeders however vile their habits may be. Respect all life, even when killing-one must never hunt for pleasure. Do not kill for pleasure and seven times do not kill man. For if a man is killed it is not long before fishing nets and hooks will follow. Marlin had stayed dedicated to these laws for all his childhood-mostly because hooks were something that terrified him. He was an incredibly shy, yet still sociable fish greeting the neighbours as he passed the corals every morning. It was on this particular morning that he had chosen the perfect time for a stroll. The sun was just taking its place in the sky and was raining light into the waters below. Those who rose so early were the surgeonfish and the wrasse who greeted Marlin in the usual casual manner as he passed.

"Morning."

"Morning!"

Marlin enjoyed living on this part of the reef because the residents were all friendly-well most of them. He dreaded the day when he were to happen upon a fearsome hawkfish or a grumpy hermit crab. As he swam, he heard a light laugh echo from behind him. Thinking he had imagined it at first he turned to a nearby anemone only to see the recognisable scales of his own species staring back at him before they disappeared into the stinging hair. Marlin let out a slight chuckle as he followed the fish into the anemone, only to realise it had disappeared. Puzzled for a moment he searched around for any sign of an orange gill but was greeted with yet more laughter-turning he saw the fish had popped up again from the anemone. It was a female and she seemed to be playing some sort of game. "Hello," Marlin tried again but she ducked down still. His own playful instincts being released he went in after her but when he found nothing, he left to where blush pink algae grew just outside the organism. He decided to have some fun with this female, knowing she was flirting.

"Really?" he told the algae, "Oh no I think that's a very pretty name. Why yes I do swim, I couldn't have earned pectorals like these otherwise." The female fish fell for it and swam back around in a circle in the anemone watching Marlin with large, curious eyes. She sighed, maybe he had lost interest? Maybe this male was not the one for mating dances. Marlin too seemed puzzled. Was she still hiding? He turned to go back inside the anemone but was startled as he came face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. It was definitely a female fish, her scales a bright tangerine, and her stripes ivory. Her face was as smooth a pebble and her eyes were hazel like his own but hers seemed to hold a certain special light. "Hello." Was all Marlin could say. "Hello," she replied in a voice as soft as the summer tide.

"What are you doing this fine day?"

"Well, I was resting in one of these," she said petting the anemone, " And I was exceedingly bored so decided to entertain myself."

"By playing around with other fish?"

"Well, there's not much to do this area of the reef. It's either have fun or kick a shell around, and goodness knows I'm not the young fish I was."

Marlin strongly disagreed. He thought she was the most captivating thing he had ever seen. From the way her fins swayed to her sleek and graceful movements she was certainly a lovely young woman. She had proved herself to be funny but having him chase her, ironically a rarity in a reef where the clownfish proved to be in no humour.

"Are you new to this part of the reef?" Marlin asked.

"Yes. We came here from one of the islands. The heads of my clan say that it was their intent to move in order to find a new breeding ground."

"Ah, to lay eggs of course. And how far are these islands?"

"Not far," she replied, "they are actually explored by men but luckily for us they can never get near our colonies. We fight them off any way we can."

"All on your own?" said Marlin in amazement.

"Yes. What, do you think there is something odd about a female protecting her own home?" she said her voice cracking a little.

"No, No of course not!" Marlin hurriedly said, "I did not mean to offend you Miss, I just assumed-" He was cut off by an enchanting smile that had stretched across her face. "It's alright, I can see why you would think that. I'm one of the eldest in my clan. Yourself?"

"I am too-however I do not belong to a clan anymore. I swam to this part of the reef in search of a new nesting place. Not that I am wishing to breed, but I search because shelter is hard to come by these days with the groupers overcrowding the reef."

"What are groupers?" she asked her eyes wide in curiosity.

"Bigger fish-they eat the smaller ones sometimes or so I've heard-but I don't believe it to be true, any creature who feeds from another without permission is thrown off the reef."

The female looked shocked. "Is that so? Some are executed where I come from!"

"Really?!" Marlin gasped, "what does one have to do for that to happen?"

The female sighed, but it was not a sad one, more a matter-of-fact sigh. She swam inside the anemone and motioned for Marlin to follow her. She lay inside, letting the soft texture of the anemone to engulf her. "Oh, mutiny usually. If a male is insubordinate the council have no choice but to eat him. It's the females that run the clan and they mean business if a rule is broken. I have never seen many males killed though. They are usually always waiting on the females-i's rather nice really to know that they will never leave their side. They treat the females from my reef like queens."

Marlin was becoming more intrigued by this female by the minute, and the strange habitat she spoke of. He had heard of female dominance within the clans before but he had never witnessed a male from his own disciplined in the way she described. This place, wherever it was, frightened and interested him all at once.

He thought of something nice to say, desperate not to have her storm off again. "Well, shouldn't all females be treated like queens? You do care of the eggs after all." Thankfully she giggled. He realised he hadn't properly introduced himself.

"I'm Marlin." He offered his fin.

"Coral," the female replied, offering her own.

Coral. It was the perfect name for a perfect creature. Bright, intelligent with an acid tongue- seemingly fitting to the odd creature in which she was using as a seat.

"Would you mind swimming with me?" she asked, "I came here to find a new home and I would be incredibly grateful if I could get some help finding one."

"Yes," was all Marlin could reply, "I will help."

As the swam through the clouds of dirt and seaweed, the two clownfish took it upon themselves to get to know each other better. Marlin told her everything he knew about the reef, and the the fish that lived there and Coral listened. She told him about how many of the females in her clan had overpopulated and so she had been forced to move to a new habitat to find mates. Many male suitors she had found to be too "relaxed" as she put it. Coral said she liked danger because it gave her a reason to survive-without danger there would be no reason to live. Marlin found this odd but at the same time agreed that there was a certain truth to it. Finally they came to a small cluster of anemones where larger, yet docile clownfish were flitting around. Coral swam inside one and declared it to be a fine place to rest until she is able to find a mate.

"But, don't you have a say in this?" Marlin asked.

"I wish I did," she answered, "but it is essential for our species to continue to grow. If not, the anemones would rot and dry up and the ocean would crumble. That is our law."

Damn the law, thought Marlin, this woman is wonderful. "What if your clan was reasoned with?" Coral laughed, and when fish laugh it is something, their gills retracting and bulging with every breath. She stopped once she realised he was serious. "Marlin...you can't. To do such a thing would be suicide! It is not possible to reason with a dominant female clownfish."

"Who escorted you here?"

"Marlin pleas-"

"No please, who escorted you here?"

"The Higher Council Maiden," Coral sighed, "if you wish to know more she has settled with her servants near one of the sea pens. But Marlin please be realistic. They are in no mood to deal with men unless they provide them with children. They will eat you alive, literally." Marlin shook his head. "If they do so, they will be exiled. Someone on the reef must have told them that." Coral looked faraway for a moment before nodding, "Alright. Go if you must but there is no changing the opinion of a stubborn fish. And I should know." Marlin bid her farewell and raced back to his own anemone, his mind made up about what he was to do in the morning. He hoped if he could negotiate with these mistresses he could find a way to grant Coral her freedom. If she were allowed to roam free instead of being forced into mateship, he could remain companions with her and she could stay on the reef permanently. He waited until dusk drew near before finally making a plan for himself, wishing for good luck. The ocean knew he would need it.

The next morning as the sun hit the reef, Marlin awoke to set off on the long journey ahead of him. He fed off of the anemone and nibbled algae from the rocks to build up his strength before twhat he was sure to be a terrifying confrontation. The beautiful creature the previous night had told him that the females that travelled with her lived near the sea pens. Although there were many sea pens growing on the reef, he only knew one in which there were anemones. As he swam through the swaying violet sea fronds he thought back to his encounter with Coral and how down to Davy Jones she had been with him. He had only known his own female siblings, but had never formed a close enough relationship with even one of them. Coral was different. There was something about the way she spoke, how he wanted to hang on to her every word and how she looked at him as if he were the most interesting male in the sea, prettier than a lionfish-it was ag that moment that he suddenly realised he had become smitten with her and cursed. Although he was secretly thrilled at the thought of his genes being carried on in the form of beautiful, bouncing children.

At last he came to the sea pens, tall and strange looking things, as though a frond and a coral had crossbred. It was then he wasted no time in sucking at the leaves below it, tiny pieces attaching themselves to his mouth in a line. He could see the anemones overhead and swam through the pens to meet two females at the gate who as it seemed had already been waiting for him.

"Who art thou?" one questioned blocking his way, "and why have thou come?"

Marlin gulped. "If you please Miss, I wish to speak to your mistress. Where might she be?"

"She does not speak to the common folk of this reef, please leave," said another female appearing at the first's side.

"I seek refuge, for the humans have impaled me," he said gesturing to his lip, "surely there js skme hospitality here?" When both exchanged glances Marlin quickly added, "I also wish to speak to her about one of her female members becoming my mate." The two eyed him suspiciously but let him past none the less. Marlin entered the anemone where a large maroon female sat, the Head Council Fish with who he presumed to be her servants. She dismissed them when he entered. "Ah, a young gent," she purred, "I take it you are trustworthy otherwise my bodyguards would not have let you in."

"Please Madame," winced Marlin who could only stare at her large fins which could slap him twice around the head and kill him in five seconds flat. "I am here as a nought but a humble strangr who wishes to take the fin of one of thy companions Her name is Coral."

The fish said nothing but motioned for him to go on which he did. "I think she deserves more than being stuck in a colony for the rest of her life. She tells me you came here to find mates and I am here to tell you that I wish to court her."

"Oh?" the Head Council Fish," responded, "and what do you offer me in return for her courtship?"

Marlin sighed, "I bring nothing My Lady, for my home was destroyed. A virus has eaten away at my anemone and it can no longer protect me, and I can do nought to save it. I tried to search for a remedy but I swam too far off the reef and as you can see," he pointed to his lip, "I was snared by a lone hook." He saw the Head Council fish recoil which filled him with a sense of victory. "Please Madame, it is the law of this reef to help and in need. And I ask thee to take pity on me."

"I shall not remove your hook if that's what you are asking me to do," thundered the Head Council Fish. "No, I know that this can never be removed. It is now a permanent part of me and I may not live longer than a few more months for I may not be able to eat. If I die I am fully prepared for Coral to change or court another should I die and go to the Moanamuri. But I promise she will not suffer."

The Head Council Fish told Marlin to wait then and left to confer with her fellow clan members. The sun grew tired by the time they returned. "Your name please," she stated.

"Marlin My Lady."

"If by chance Coral decides to choose thee as her mate, do you Marlin swear to keep Coral safe from all harm?"

"Yes I do."

"And will thou be there when she has her eggs?"

"Yes I will."

"And are thou willing to die to protect her?"

Marlin paused, unready for this question..."Yes I am." Conferring once more with the other females, the Head Council fish and her clan's members, the maroon clownfish turned to face him. "Marlin the clownfish; You have made an oath in front of I and all my fellow clan members. Thou hast sworn to give thy life to Coral if she comes into harm's way. Art thou truly prepared to take that risk?"

"I am." Marlin nodded, "I love her."

"Very well," the Head Council fish concluded, "Go back to Coral and tell her she is free to go and that she may mate with whomever she chooses. Now leave this place, for the next time you come here I will have to kill you."

Marlin swam as fast as he could through the reef, searching and searching for Coral's anemone, hurriedly apologising to every fish he bumped into. Finally he saw her home near the rocks and drifted downward to meet her.

"Coral!" he called to her but there was no reply. "Coral?!" He brightened as he saw her form slip out of her house, but her face was devoid of light and it was obvious she had been sleeping.

"Oh. Hello again," she yawned "What are you shouting about?"

"Coral! I bring fantastic news! I met with the Head Council fish of your clan."

"What?!"

"It's alright, it's alright!" he reassured her, "I came up with a trick to get her to sympathise with me! I hid the algae from the sea pen within my lip and convinced her it was a hook. She believed it so! I negotiated with her and she let me away! Coral, you are free! You are free to choose a mate as you please!"

Coral stared incredulous, her hazel pupils shrunk to the size of a grain of sand. When finally she spoke. "In that case...I choose you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I choose you to be my mate." She repeated, another smile stretched across her face. Marlin could say no more after that, for happiness had overtaken him.

In the weeks that followed Marlin and Coral had begun their lives together. They had searched the reef far and side for a new home. One day, a particularly excited Marlin swam to Coral's anemone only to tell her that it would be temporary. "What do you mean?" she asked groggily.

" I mean that I have found us a home! A beautiful one too!"

"That's brilliant! Where about?"

"The Drop Off!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Drop Off? Isn't that too big?"

"Sweetheart if we are to have 400 eggs we need a spacious place for them to grow up in." Coral called him a fool but agreed to accompany him there that afternoon. However, things became complicated once Marlin had misplaced the whereabouts and had lead them in a circle and Coral was quick to notice. "We are lost aren't we?" she replied irritably.

"No, I know exactly where we're going," Marlin assured her. After more silent swimming and not an anemone in sight Coral grew tired again. "Darling, just ask someone."

"Who is there to ask?" laughed Marlin, "for even if we were to find someone they would tell us it is right in front of our eyes." He moved aside a frond which revealed a beautiful cloudy pink anemone resting just atop a cliff looking over the Drop Off, facing straight into the open water. The tendrils swayed gently in the tropical current and miniscule particles flew from it , lit up by the surface rays like underwater fireflies. However, the look of wonder and surprise on Coral's face was even more incredible.

"Is this ours?" she breathed.

"Yes," said Marlin kissing her fin, "and we can move in immediately."

Coral was the first to swim in and out of the anemone's tendrils enjoying the gentle brushes, arming her with defences. Marlin joined her, brushing against the tendrils of the enormous animal, allowing it to leave trails of defence on his scales. A predator would not dare attack a fish that is armed with mucus as venomous than the anemone itself. After cleaning their new home, the clownfish couple nestled inside and lay close beside one another. "It's beautiful! Just perfect," Coral whispered. Marlin gave a soft smile. "And do you know what else is perfect?" he whispered back. "The view."

As both looked above them, they could see the beginning of night, and with it a large full moon. Looking outside the view was even more spectacular-an endless blue wonder as far as the eye could see. And a neighbourhood much quainter than they're old one, filled only by fish and small crabs. Coral was sceptical of other fish coming so close to their new home but eventually warmed up after discovering the other fish had families of their own.

The Drop Off led down to the reef passage, which lead to the open water. These were always busy and full of larger fish who occasionally swam close to the reef but didn't come anywhere near it's residents. The water however, was a crisp and clear cerulean, the crystal iridescent qualities being fully realised by a tiny beam of sun. Marlin and Coral often swam down there, their fins skimming the sand. They talked long into the evenings together about how they were going to raise the eggs once they hatched. "I was thinking of names to give," Coral explained.

"Already?" laughed Marlin, "they aren't even eggs yet."

"I know-but I have thought of such lovely ones-I remember hearing these tales told my the manatee people who would come from the open water near my home. They spoke of such daring deeds performed by heroes and heroines in the times of old. They say they are men folk's tales. One was about a beautiful princess locked in a high stone, until she was rescued by a prince and his land beluga. It was a queer tale, for they said her fins were as long as the tail of the blue whale. And then there was this tale of a tribe of young humans who lived in the sea..."

"But humans cannot live in the sea," interrupted her mate, "they would drown."

"Not in this story," Coral continued, "in this story these humans were able to live in water just as fish do. There was one young mer-maiden who was allowed to go to surface to watch the ships and she fell in love with a handsome human and so went to a sorceress begging to turn her into one in exchange for her tongue."

"Humans are unbelievable," Marlin sighed, "why didn't the mer-maiden ask her tribe for help?"

"They would not listen, and the sorceress told her that once she took away the child's voice and gave her human fins that every time she stepped ashore pain would spread through her body-yet she still stayed with him. Until he fell in love with another and she became foam on the sea. I always wondered about this story, that if humans were clownfish they would see things differently."

"Why couldn't she assert her dominance?" Marlin asked.

"The human world is nothing like the clownfish one. It is a male dominated society or so I've been told. The manatees spoke of huge whaling ships, so that means it is the men who hunt-therefore they are dominant. If this is true, I do not like the sound of a human female who seems to hold neither purpose nor dominance-how is anything done up there?"

Marlin nodded, "You were thinking of naming one after the mer-maiden?"

"Of course! Though the story didn't mention a name, I was thinking of calling one of the females "Mareè" and "Mer" for short. I like it. I have heard many names thrown around the oceans and so far the ones I adore more than anything are Mareè, Pariolla, Perle, and Awa and for the boys I like Silva, Fort and Bon."

"Why those names?"

"Well, they travel all over the sea-and there is not just one ocean. We are connected through the currents and although some of our laws are different most change remember? Besides, they are such sweet names. But my favourite name comes from a tale the humpback whale colony who songs we would hear from the open water all the way to the reef. It was about a reclusive old human exploring the depths in a manmade whale. An incredible story. But the man didn't want to be found, so he created a fake alias. He called himself Captain Nemo."

"Nemo?"

"Yes. The whales sang that it meant no one."

Marlin didn't understand. "Why on earth would you want to name a child "No One?"

Coral shrugged, "It's not the meaning I like. It's the sound. And anyway I hear the captain in the story was quite an admirable gentleman. He was a human although he did not care for the human world. A marvellous character really...Why, what did you have in mind?"

Marlin cringed, "Marlin Jr. I thought if I could give my name to at least a few of them, the ocean would not forget me."

Coral laughed, "Don't compare yourself to the vastness of the ocean," she said, "The ocean does not care if any of us live or die. That is the truth." Both stopped suddenly as the came to a large clearing within the open water, a small garden surrounded in sea grass and pebbles. Marlin pulled away the algae as if it were a curtain and the two lay within the sand to speak long into the evening. Marlin found a small shell embedded in the sand and reached out for it. His fins, being flimsy and certainly not made by nature to pick up heavy objects. He managed though and pried it open. Inside rested on a bed of violet sand was a lilac pearl, as old and as pure as the sea itself. He presented it to Coral and she took it within her fins and caressed it before tracing a heart with her fin and placed the oyster in the centre.

"Now it is always," she smiled.

Within months, Coral fell pregnant. She became slower, grew more fatigued and felt ill and sluggish at times. She would sleep inside the anemone during the day while Marlin went to gather food for them. It was mostly algae and tiny pieces of plankton to feed the fetuses. He would collect them in large tufts to dump inside the anemone where they would be safe from any hungry fish trying to steal the pile. He hardly ate anything these days-if he did come across something with nutrients he'd give it to Coral and let her absorb all the energy she would need for the birth and gave any remaining food to the anemone to allow it to stay healthy. This didn't bother him, though smaller he may have grown he still wanted to wait until his children were born before he stopped fasting-his children-to even think those words made him glow, both with pride and a certain apprehension. He addressed this when his mate and he had their evening meal off the floor of their home. As the water grew dark, so did Marlin's mood-he hadn't been feeling himself for days now and still couldn't understand why he wasn't more thrilled than ever as Coral's womb became larger every day. He stared at her as she dined from the sea moss he had collected that afternoon, hoping she was getting enough-should he have gathered more? As Coral ate she noticed Marlin wasn't eating any algae and looked up. "You're not eating? Is something the matter?"

"Oh...no. But, I have been thinking. What if they don't like me?"

Coral already knew what the pronoun they meant. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I am new to this," he sighed, "I don't know how to begin. I'm excited I really am, but at the same time I don't know how they will react."

"Marlin, there's over 400 eggs. The odds are one of them is bound to like you."

When the day came, Marlin was nervous, but previous negative feelings had left. He was excited more than ever as he lead Coral into the small grotto beneath their home. They had discovered it when exploring the reef and had decided the dark and spacious cave would be perfect for the eggs to rest until they hatched. Careful not to touch her belly, Marlin lead her towards the grotto, but was taken aback when she rounded on him as he tried to follow. "You stay out here!" she warned him.

"Wha-? Oh. Yes! Sorry."

"OUT!" she stretched her fins across the cavern, to show him if he entered he may die. Marlin swam to wait in the anemone as Coral was growing more aggressive by the moment. Marlin thought it best to leave her alone. When he emerged however, it was night time. He swam down towards the cavern gently calling out Coral's name. As he called again, he swam straight into the cavern-and there she was, his mate, glowing with motherly love surrounded by a mass of eggs, as pretty as tiny rubies.

Marlin held no words.

In the days that followed, Marlin and Coral took turns watching over their eggs. Coral would watch them in the morning and Marlin would watch them in the afternoon while she slept. He never in his life could have imagined how proud he would be. He was a father, he had children, he had descendants to take care if, to love and protect as he did his mate. Coral had become much calmer since the birth, her aggressive instincts subsiding and making way for new love endorphins. The only thing that was more beautiful than her Marlin thought, was the ocean. The anemone he had chosen looked straight into the open water. The water was an indescribably beautiful blue and the light from the surface played upon the coral home of the reef, providing the grotto with life. Marlin loved his home. He never truly appreciated but now that he had a family he saw the ocean as a world of opportunity. One beautiful dusk, he and Coral sat within the folds of their anemone admiring the view. Marlin uttering words of "Wow," and Coral responding with small "Mms," in agreement.

"Wow!"

"Yes Marlin, I do see it, it's beautiful."

"When you said you wanted an ocean view you didnt think you would get the whole ocean did you?" Marlin smirked, "a fish can breath here. Did thy man give or did he give?"

Coral rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, he did." Marlin had since constantly reminded her how other clownfish had their eyes on their anemone and so when Marlin found it he had raced back to tell her that one was free for settling. Taking his fin in hers, she gestured to the reef where children were playing within the seaweed and crabs were snipping at their own. "The neighbourhood is beautiful."

Her eyes held something different however, and Marlin saw it, "You do like it don't you?"

"No, No of course I like it," she responded quickly, "I really do. But I know the schools of fish here are amazing and the food plentiful and the fish do not threaten thee but is so much room really needed?"

"Coral, darling this is for our children," said, Marlin "and they deserve the best." As if to prove something he swam into the anemone creating a shot for shot playful reaction. "They wake up, poke their little heads out and then THERE! They see a whale pass right by their own home!"

"Hush! I know you are excited but ye shall wake them if thou art so loud."

She swam towards the grotto and he followed. The two parents-to-be hovered lightly in front of the cave entrance, looking lovingly at the tiny embreyos that quivered within their cosy crimson bags. They're eyes were all so wide and unblinking, although their jerking movements told that some were awake whilst others lay peacefully.

"Oh look. Bless! They are dreaming," Coral cooed, "We must give them names now."

"All of them right now?"

"Yes-but not all of them."

Marlin felt a stab of disappointment. He understood the law of the ocean and both parents were prepared that some of their offspring may not survive. Marlin split his fin down the middle of the pile, "We shall name this half Marlin Jr and We shall name this half Coral Junior. We can sort out Awa, Perle and Mareè later."

"Don't forget Nemo," Coral told him.

"I still don't understand that name," Marlin said, "Why you insist on naming one of our children after a human wive's tale I will never understand."

They stayed with the eggs a long while without saying anything. The sun was nearly set by the time they decided to return to the anemone. Marlin gazed at her as she slipped her way in, and when she caught him, he simply smiled, desire in his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you remember how we came to be?"

"I try not to," Coral grinned. Marlin then swam in front of her, as acted out his greatest triumph for them both. "Excuse me Madame, I think I may have a hook in my lip?"

"Marlin, cease!" Coral cried delightedly as they chased each other. She swam out of the house and Marlin followed briskly after her-and suddenly realised that the reef had gone deathly quiet. The fish had retreated to their homes, the crabs had scuttled under rocks and now there was nothing in sight.

Where was everyone? Marlin turned to Coral to ask her aloud, surprised to see that she had stopped dead in her tracks at the front of the anemone, staring mesmerised at something in the distance. "Coral-" he started but was cut off abruptly once he saw what she was staring at.

There straight in front of them, yet still far away was a monstrous creature. It's indigo hide stood out, a silhouette amongst the shadows of the day's end. It had fangs that were visible from where the two fish stayed, and they were as long as the daggers of Hemingway's men. The eyes were jet black and unblinking. Perhaps the most unsettling thing of all was that the whole body was unmoving, motionless just floating in the water like a lifeless shark. This, Marlin recognised was a member of the barracuda tribe-and it looked as though it meant to kill.

For a moment, the two fish dared not breath., until finally Marlin hissed to her. "Coral...darling...get inside the house..."

Coral did not move, for she was frozen in terror. Her eyes darted down to the eggs which lay rested and slightly visible from their cave? When Marlin spotted this, his pulse began to quicken, "Coral they will be fine," he urged her again, "Just you, get inside this instant!"

Coral stayed in place. She was at a loss for what to do. If she swam back into the anemone, the barracuda wouldn't dare touch her but the eggs would be in plain sight if she gave any hints of distress and the last thing she wanted to do was to give them away to a hungry predator. If she swam down, she may be able to salvage some-half the eggs is better than none, she knew she could fight off bigger fish, but this one-could kill her with one pierce of it's sharp teeth. She stayed there for a moment, thinking it through. Then, without warning, she dived downwards. Instantly the barracuda sped after her like an underwater torpedo and was headed straight for the opening to where she hid, "NO!" Marlin screamed. He immediately raced in front of the larger fish to block it's path, but the beast took no heed. It wasn't until Marlin saw the jet black nothingness of its eyes that he had to dodge the razors as fast as he could, the needle-like fangs baring back at him as he reversed to avoid a deadly chomp to his mid section. The barracuda grew impatient, chasing the clownfish in circles all the while snapping at him with its jaws, creating a terrifying sound of clattering metal. Marlin hit himself repeatedly against the barracuda's scales-if he could release some secretion, he could poison the fish and it would leave. Or he could lure it into the anemone, Yes! That's what he would do!" The barracuda snarled and with one final swipe of its tail, he hit Marlin with a force so great , he was slammed against the rocks before landing into the anemone all in a flash. He could taste his own blood and could hear the echoic noises of the reef around him. The last thing he heard however was the sound of a blood-curdling, strangled scream and the barracuda's roar.

Marlin awoke inside the anemone, his eyes being the first to show him but his brain being the first to register. He blinked back motion sickness as he slowly awoke to his senses. The water was pure dark now, the madness of midnight upon the sea. He wondered how he ended up back inside his home when he couldn't remember doing so. Then the clarity struck.

"Coral!"

He thrust himself out of the anemone and into the pitch darkness. The entire ocean had been swallowed up by it, it seemed, just an eerie blue light playing on the surface as his only means of sight. "Coral?" he repeated slowly as he drifted carefully downwards towards the cave. He was sure the barracuda had swum away but he still kept his instincts alert. As he reached the opening he found himself praying that the eggs would still be there, if not all than some, praying that Coral would be there unharmed and alive...

...but they went unanswered.

"Coral?" The grotto was empty. The walls once covered with glistening rubies were now bare. The sound of the egg sacks squelching as the children inside of them stirred was replaced by a deafening silence. The sound of his future-their future-was no longer. "Coral?" he moaned, his voice cracking. He left the cave, swimming into the ocean's black blanket, aching for a sign of life, a sign that his one true love and all of their unborn were still alive, even though he knew it was hopeless.

"Coral...?"

Marlin felt something he had never experienced before-a deep sadness, one that filled his heart with so much misery that it sunk his body like a rock. He doubled over and wept bitterly. This woeful cruel world that stole his beloved from him was no longer wondrous and beautiful.

"Do you Marlin promise to protect her from harm?"

"I do."

The only thing that surrounded him in this moment was the water and the tears of his own anguish. He knew he had been careless he had failed as a father to eggs that hadn't even hatched. He had failed her.

"Art thou willing to die to protect her?"

"...I am."

Marlin dragged his fins across his face. The entire purpose he had in his life on the reef-shattered. All in one night, his family were stolen from him. If this was to be his life then live he would no longer. He was completely alone.

Just then, his eye caught something, just faintly, lying on the ocean floor. It looked like a tiny garnet, lying at the foot of the grotto.

Could it be?

He swam down to study it, wishing and wishing with all of his might, wishing to all the powers of the sea that it would still be alive. He looked for any signs of life in the embryo's eyes, any hint that his existence was still of worth. It blinked, and Marlin breathed. He gently lifted the egg, turning it over in his fins and whispering the softest of words.

"Hush now. There, There. It's alright. Daddy is here. Daddy has got you." He noticed that the lining around the embryo has been scratched, leaving the fish within it to be marked on its side. Marlin knew this poor child would grow up to have difficulty in strength, skill and swimming ability-but that only gave his paternity another reason to grow.

"I promise," he whispered... "I promise to the sea and the sky and the waves and the tide, that I shalt never let anything happen to thee...Nemo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: First Day of School

_You must n't swim till you're six weeks old, Or your head will be sunk by your heels; And summer gales and Killer Whales Are bad for baby seals. Are bad for baby seals, dear rat, As bad as bad can be; But splash and grow strong, And you can't be wrong, Child of the Open Sea!_

_~Seal Lullaby, Rudyard Kipling_

An entire six years had passed and Marlin had been true to his word about protecting Nemo. That is, it had been six years for a clownfish. In a human lifespan a single year had passed, but to a smaller animal it felt an awful lot longer. It is always said that children grow up so fast, and My! It is true. For once Nemo had hatched the world had become so different to Marlin. The sunny days had melted into starry nights, which melted into fiery dawns which then became hazy afternoons again. The currents seemed to run faster and the sea became much colder at night. The world in which Marlin had once described as glorious was now pitiful and bleak, filled with selfish creatures and vicious monsters which sought out young children as their next victims. He normally swam quite close to the edge of the reef but since Nemo had hatched he had found it to be harsher and dark, even in the daytime. He knew it was his mind's own doing, but he still couldn't help but feel uneasy swimming through the caverns at night. The water had lost some of its splendour.

Nemo grew fast, no longer the tiny embryo in a glistening case but a fully grown juvenile-at least almost fully grown. His body small and weakened, was a mere more stouter than his father's, a plump but little form with scales of amber-an improvement since he had been near anemic once hatched. Children of the sea do not last long when their fins hang low or their gills do not quicken. A unable youngling is doomed to become a meal for a predator, because of how slow and weak they can be. Many mothers of the ocean abandon the children who cannot fend for themselves, knowing well they shall be snatched away, not strong enough or dangerous enough to survive on their own. Marlin knew this and kept Nemo inside the anemone at all times, even when feeding. Nemo would eat the food provided from the anemone during the day and be fed small pieces of algae by his father at night. Careful, they were to let not a hungry fish seek them out. Marlin kept to himself the whole while, sharing nothing with anyone else buy his son, shutting out all other fish, refusing assistance of any kind, deciding other fish were not to be trusted. After the barracuda attack, in which his mate and children were murdered, Marlin had had to look for another home. It had been a difficult thing to do, especially since new anemones had to be found by chance or by fighting with another clownfish. The only way he was able to move was by abandoning was old one, carrying Nemo in his mouth and eventually stumbling upon an abandoned yet healthy anemone hidden in the centre of the reef. This was incredibly risky because as soon as another clownfish saw it, it would make it it's territory, and Marlin knew he would be killed if he ever went back. He stopped brushing against the old anemones tendrils and instead used sea mud to mask his scent, for he lived knowing the female elders from his mate's old tribe would surely kill him if they discovered he had failed to protect her. Her-she haunted him in his dreams. Her face still seemed as real and as bright as the moon, her tangerine scales were still glowing with motherly affection. In his dreams she was always so close, he could almost touch her with one fin...but she drifted suddenly and this sudden drift from the current caused her to become as far away as ever, disappearing into the blue. He would call for her again, hear the metallic sweep of fangs...and then his eyes would lift themselves, returning to the awakened world, and normally in the middle of the night. Marlin wished these nightmares would halt, it was terrifying enough that he was tormented by the memory by day but by night he was plagued with images he would much rather think about rather than see. On these occasions he would wake to find Nemo sleeping peacefully beside him, his gills opening and closing, his body heaving in and out as he breathed. Marlin could never return to sleep then, and watched Nemo throughout the entire night, keeping track of his heartbeat and his small shivering movements. Marlin watched with baited breath in case these movements ever stopped. Once or twice before he had sworn his son has ceased breathing and his heart nearly fell out of his chest in a fit of fear-until Nemo relaxed again and nestled into the folds of the anemone, his gills pushing out more water. Marlin continued to watch him. Whenever Nemo fell asleep, his father would always lie next to him, as though terrified he would fade away come the morning. Every so often he poke his head out of the anemone and make sure there were no predators. The anemone did a wonderful job of protecting them both, and for that Marlin was grateful. Another thing he was thankful for were the new fish in the middle of the reef. They were nothing like the fish close to the open water and were mostly cowardly guppies who kept to themselves, or seahorses who weren't in for much conversation. Those who Marlin did occasionally talk to were the tetra who swam in tiny shoals, carried neon scales and traveled constantly. They were fine for a quick discussion but we're never around for longer than they needed to be. Then of course were the larger guppies who were happy to welcome any new fish to the area. An old hapfish named by the residents of the reef as Grandmother Shell took in smaller fish who had lost their parents and home and fed them, raised them, until they were old enough to swim on their own. Nemo encountered Grandmother Shell when he and his father were playing hide and seek among the sponges. He had swum away, and although wobbling slightly reached a large coral home with a garden full of fresh anemones. Outside the entrance sat an old guppy on a bed of rose pink sea flowers watching her other little ones play.

" _Lo!"_ she exclaimed, "Is there a little one close by? Do not be shy child, show thyself."

Nemo was cautious at first as his father had warned him about speaking to strange fish but she didn't look threatening or liable to bite him, so he peered from behind his rocky hiding place. The guppy seemed to adjust her eyes, baffled by the strange striped patterning. "My My, it's a clownfish!" she cooed, "such a darling little thing."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"And such nice manners too. You young one would be a good influence on my own children. They always play so rough and they will never learn to watch out for danger. If they roll upon the muddy beds, they may roll onto a sharp stone and then where shall _that_ get them?" Nemo gave a small nod of agreement. "My father says that you should always be careful even when playing."

The hap nodded. "Your father is wise. I would listen to him. My mate left a long time ago and was eaten. A pike it was. Have you heard of a pike my dear?"

Nemo shook his head. "Bah! Nasty things! So big and so ugly...not like you with your little fin."

Nemo brightened. "It's my lucky fin! The ocean gave it to me!"

"It's that case it would appear the ocean has chosen thee," she smiled, "never lose thy gifts little one. What is thy name little frog?"

"Nemo Ma'am."

The females grin widened more. "Nemo? Such a lovely name."

"My mother chose it."

"Oh? And where is your mother? Hast thou lost her?"

"I never knew her. My father told me the ocean took her away."

The hap nodded understanding. "Do you know where thy father is?"

It was at that exact moment that Marlin rounded a corner, his frantic nature apparent-upon seeing Nemo he hurtled towards him and brought him close with his large fin. "Nemo! What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"But Father I-" Nemo stammered but his father silenced him. "No son, you must listen! What if whilst you were gone an eel swallowed you whole?"

Nemo stared at the seabed. "I'm sorry father."

Marlin then turned to the elderly female who had not moved from her place on her flowers and kept a respectful distance from the two fish, which relaxed him slightly. "I'm sorry Madam, my son is very curious. We willn't pester you again."

"Nay," she replied, "Thy son was not pestering me. It is not uncommon for younglings to explore their surroundings, I dare say it is healthy."

Marlin felt almost perplexed that a fish larger than himself wasn't digesting him. "Thank you."

"I suppose thou hast come here recently. It isn't often there are clownfish on this part of the reef, they all move closer to the northern part."

"Aye. Twas an accident that forced my son and I from our home. A horrific tragedy...my mate...she…"

The older fish nodded gravely. "Alas good Sir, there is no need to dredge up rotten memories. I understand. My own mate was caught by a vicious pike. My name is Nuna but you may call me Grandmother Shell, all of my younglings do "

"Father, what is a pike?" asked Nemo abruptly. "She will not tell me." The guppy simply laughed but the older clownfish was serious and grim. "I pray that you never find out Nemo."

"Good Sir! If you request assistance settling in or finding food or are in need of a carer, I shall be more than gay to oblige." Marlin was genuinely touched and horrified to think of any other fish looking after Nemo aside from himself. "I appreciate the offer, however I cannot agree. Nemo must be my side always."

The hap did not argue. "I see. If thy have a change of heart I never leave the reef. I take care of my own little ones, including those of a different species, but my home is always open to more souls in need of food and shelter."

Marlin nodded again, grateful and glad this fish was not a threat but anxious to get back to the anemone-her home may have been warm, but it did not have tendrils to ward off predators.

So that was the meeting of Grandmother Shell and over time she became a helpful neighbour and ally to Marlin. She regularly visited to leave food outside the anemone for Nemo and chatter away to Marlin and keep his mind at rest and he liked that fine.

A less welcome neighbour was Sandy Plankton, a porcelain anemone crab who sat in his home and armed himself with ginormous pincers to ward off clownfish who dared step into his anemone. A stout and gruff crustacean, Sandy Plankton did nothing to make the new arrivals welcome and instead snapped his claws at them viciously as they swam over his home to enter their own, all the while shouting and snipping and grinding and nashing, sending a strong warning through a frightening display of ruby and ivory. Nemo knew to stay away from Sandy Plankton but once or twice, when his father lay resting in the anemone, which was not often, he would peer above the tendrils and spy on the crab, nought to pry but to observe. When spotted he was immediately faced with an aggressive spiel.

"Insolent boy! Don't thou know it is against the law of the ocean to enter another creatures territory?!" Nemo although startled, continued to stare unafraid, for he knew his father was below him and answered, "What is the law of the ocean?"

So an unlikely neighbourship began between the two. Sandy Plankton no longer minded the young clownfish nor snap at him. Every few weeks there would be a day when Marlin rested and Nemo would talk from his anemone to Sandy Plankton who he found was rather masterful at talking. He was said by most of the reef residents to be a great yarn spinner but many saw him as a contrary creature with low standards who spread tall tales about the ocean which he had never truly seen. Unfortunately Nemo was fuel on this fire; he was never short of questions for the old crab, and thee old crab was more than pleased to have someone willing to listen to his stories. Sandy Plankton told Nemo of life beyond the reef, about dolphins with brains the size of the great rocks, sea turtles who possessed immortality and jellyfish who oozed sticky substances the humans would harvest and eat. Nemo wanted to know what a human was, but the only trouble was he got a different story every time-sometimes they were large fish with black gills, other times they were alien creatures who came from the above world.

Although Nemo enjoyed Sandy Plankton's stories, Marlin did not, and feared the old crab was putting ideas into his son's head. The last thing he wanted Nemo to do was to go out seeking these beasts. He would have confronted the crustacean about it, but lo! He did not wish to lose a fin in those claws.

Despite the perceived dangers Marlin would take Nemo out on occasions. Although when he did, the never-ending cycle of fear he felt when he brought Nemo out of the anemone for fresh breaths of water and to exercise his fin was staggering. Marlin told Nemo that his small fin was his "lucky" one and that he was given it by the ocean itself. When Nemo asked why, Marlin said that the ocean was cruel, and wanted to harm smaller fish by giving them shorter fins, broken gills and no sight. "But Father," Nemo would say, "the other fish that pass our home do not have shorter fins, or broken gills or have no sight. Surely the ocean cannot be so horrid?"

Nemo was a curious little fish, and every question he had Marlin would look to answer it as best he could.

"Why is the seaweed green?"

"Well, seaweed is black. The turtles who soar overhead brush their fins against it and turn it green" "How old are sea turtles?"

"No fish knows son."

"Sandy Plankton from next door told me they may live to be hundred years old!"

"I am not certain you should listen to Sandy Plankton so much my son."

"How so Father?"

"He spreads lies-his stories will get him into trouble, and they may get you in trouble if you listen. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father."

"That's my boy."

The two would swim and frolic together and both would find pleasure in spending all hours together, for clownfish live in large numbers and it is rare that an only child is born.

Nemo had grown into the smallest and happiest juvenile, his smile causing Marlin to light as bright as the fire coral that grew at the edge of the reef. Despite his deformity he tried his best to swim, even though his father reprimanded him if he pushed himself. "You must n't swim yet," he would say, "your tail is still too little." The young fish would laugh and reply merrily, "But Father you said that last time! My tail is perfect!"

Marlin would try to do everything he could to discourage Nemo from swimming, preferring him to stay in the anemone or close to himself if he wanted to play outside. This proved a futile task, as Nemo would almost always find a new way to swim as fast as his father even if it caused his fin some pain. The only way he was able to swim without pain was if he turned on his side and propelled himself using his fin-however if he did this, other fish would stare. Marlin thought is son was the most beautiful fish in the world but other fish would bore their eyes into him which Marlin couldn't stand because the thought of his son being judged for weakness or worse singled out for a quick meal didn't bare thinking about.

Grandmother Shell was never far and sometimes would rest on her flowers and watch, making herself known to any fish in need. Nemo would often swim over to talk with her and although she had her fair share of guppies to take care of, she never hesitated to feed the little clownfish and treat him as if he were her own grandson. Marlin's trust grew, if only slightly, towards the old hap and would take a moment to rest while he left Nemo in her care. This was not often however, as Marlin seemed baffled by her care methods, which included holding her children in her mouth to keep them safe from harm and even allowing them to sleep inside her. Nemo wanted so badly to try this, that Marlin returned to supervise and make sure Grandmother Shell didn't give in to his pleas. He once spoke with her to say that it would be best if Nemo returned to the anemone to rest and even so Grandmother Shell tried to convince him that she would not eat his son however his mind remained unchanged. Grandmother Shell still watched over Nemo as close as she did Marlin, for Marlin she knew needed more attention than his child. The lines on his forehead, the white on his gills, the telltale signs of stress and strain; he was in need far more than any fish she had ever known.

Sometimes, she would tell Nemo stories along with the other children. These usually took place during the daytime when the other children would gather around to listen. The stories were mostly old legends of mermaids and abandoned human ruins, tales that left the guppies spellbound. Marlin told Nemo stories before they slept at night, most about when he was young. Grandmother Shell's stories and songs all told of incredible sights and animals of the land and sky, whilst his father's were relaxed and sombre. Nevertheless, Nemo's curiosity grew and grew with every story, prompting him to one day ask his father if he could have a bedtime story every night. Marlin was more than gay to lull him to sleep with one, just as long as his son was safe and warm.

One night, when the moon sat like a silver pearl in a thick blue blanket, Nemo said;

"Father, tell me a story about the sea,"

"What story do you wish to hear son? The fish who could fly?"

"No No, a different one." Nemo begged.

"The Eel who ate the oyster?"

"No father!" Nemo laughed, "I have heard that one too!"

Marlin would nuzzle him and chuckle. "Alright. How about the story of how the whale got its throat?"

Nemo laughed harder, "Father I have heard all those stories! I know that the fish grew gills and flew away, I know that the eel coughed up a pearl and I know how the whale got its throat by swallowing the sea. Couldn't I have a new story?"

"A new story?" Marlin mused, "Well let's see. Have I told you about when you were an egg?"

"No!" Nemo's eyes grew wide. "But I can remember being an egg! I remember so much father! You and mother lived on a big house on the reef!"

"'Twas a small house son." Marlin smiled "Just small, with little pink walls and a bouncy bed of pink too."

"But we were surrounded by billions of hungry sharks, weren't we?" Nemo asked eagerly.

"Nay, no sharks son. Just seaweed, the coral reef and a humble clam. Although we did live next to a roaring sea volcano."

"A volcano!" Nemo gasped, "Really father?"

"Ah see I was testing you son. A fish could not live near a sea volcano, for sea volcanoes are dangerous. Yes, we lived nought else but the reef. It was just perfect for clownfish like you and me. It was there that your mother layed you."

"What did I look like?"

"You were so little and naked inside that egg. I could pick you up and hold you in my fin."

"Yes...Yes I remember," whispered Nemo. "I remember someone looking at me. Father what was mother like?"

Marlin thought of so many ways to describe the fish he loved-still loved-although the memories were soured he could still make it through a simple bedtime story.

"She was very pretty," he said, "a lovely clownfish with your face."

" _My_ face father?"

"Yes my son, with large brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She sometimes sang you lullabies when she visited you in the small grotto nursery. You were warm and sheltered and healthy. She would never leave your side some nights, and sing you a ballad as I recall; "You must n't swim till you're six weeks old or your head will be sunk by your heels. And summer gales and killer whales are bad for baby seals." He paused glancing at Nemo who sat wide eyed and patient. "

Are bad for baby seals dear rat, as bad as bad can be. But splash and grow strong, and you can't be wrong, Child of the Open Sea."

Nemo nestled into the folds of the anemone and smiled to himself. "Did she sing that to me?"

"Of course she did," said Marlin, "who else would she sing it to?"

Nemo's smile faded into a solemn mask. "Did the ocean take mother away?"

Marlin sighed. "Yes Nemo. It did. I remember we were napping side by side in our home and the current was particularly strong that night, it was a tropical storm you see. The wind howled and bright light flashed above us and the rain played upon the surface. The sound of the sea caused one to sleep so heavily, the whoosh of the waves and the hum of the water. The strength of the gail must have been large, for I felt the current briefly enter our anemone and within an instant your mother had been carried off. I awoke the next morning to find her nowhere in sight. So you see I raised you myself dear boy."

"Oh," sighed Nemo. "I do wish I could have met her before the ocean decided to take her. Why _did_ the ocean decide to take her?"

"The ocean decides a lot of things my boy," Marlin explained, "it decided to give you your lucky fin, it decided to give the flying fish it's gills, the oyster it's pearl and the whale it's throat. Remember this son: No matter how hard you try, you cannot beat the ocean. You must never try to match yourself against such a force, which is why we-"

"Stay in here." Nemo finished, "Where it is safe."

"That's my boy." Marlin tucked Nemo further into the folds and kissed his head and his lucky fin, a ritual they performed every night before going to sleep. Nemo lay in a soft pillow of algae, his body so small and sweet. Marlin gently nuzzled his son and nestled next to him.

"But Father," said Nemo raising his head a little, "Why must the ocean do this?"

"You ask too many questions my boy," Marlin yawned, "Now settle down and get some sleep."

Nemo buried himself into his father's side smiling peacefully and drifted into his own ocean, a calm one, a happy one. Marlin although his eyes read sleep, his mind stayed very much awake his own intrusive thoughts and memories working against him.

There came one day when the water was calm enough to bask in, and Nemo and his father swam together on the reef, staying close together and holding fins tightly. Nemo heard laughter as he spotted a group of tropical fish pass. He stared, for these children were not like the guppies Grandmother Shell cared for. These children were different, bright and bold against the blue. Nemo noticed they were following a larger fish, with a flat stomach and a thin tail. Nemo recognised this fish as a ray and wondered why the children were hurrying after him.

"Father, what are they doing?" he inquired.

"Do not let go of my fin son, I have told you before," scolded Marlin.

"I'm sorry father but I was just wondering what those children were swimming to. Is it a game?"

Marlin turned and saw the small fish following the ray who had swept across some seagrass. "That's a school son." said Marlin, "they are at school."

"What is "Sckool?"

"Well it's a place where fish go to learn son. They learn how to survive in the sea from older fish who know it better than they."

"May I join?" Nemo asked suddenly. Marlin's heart stopped. His son. At school? Without him or the anemone! Never!

"Absolutely not," said Marlin sternly, "Schools can be dangerous, you are swimming to places you don't know."

"But it does not look dangerous." Nemo persisted, "please father, can't I join? I shan't stray!"

"I have no doubts that you would behave very well son," soothed Marlin, "but it is not that which troubles me, 'tis your fin. You are not a strong swimmer Nemo."

"Couldn't I play with some of the children on the other parts of the reef."

"I think it best if you stay here and play with Grandmother Shell's children," said Marlin gently, "Don't you like them?"

"Of course! But I want to play with other children too father. Please can't I?"

Marlin paused. He remembered a time when he had children-hundreds of children-that he too would love and play with after they hatched; but he was denied that chance so early. As much as it pained him, he couldn't allow Nemo to just swim off on his own. If a bigger fish caught him...it didn't bare to share one's thoughts.

"I shalt think about it son." Marlin winced as Nemo frolicked loudly, almost hitting the coral. "Yay and Yay! I'm going to school!"

Marlin's mind stayed awake the entire night. His eyes hurt from lack of rest and his fins ached from swimming around the anemone guarding his son. His one son. Nemo had come home as high as can be, tiring himself out by swimming which was why he now slept so soundly. Marlin had tried hard to convince Nemo that school would be best started in two years when Nemo was older, but the little clownfish just laughed and said he said that he wouldn't want to start late to learn. Marlin had been awake since night first wrapped itself around the sea and his thoughts still bothered him. _Why must his son be so curious? Why must he ask questions all the time? It is healthy yes, but why can't he be more reserved? But lo! Children are never reserved…_

"Lookith here upon the old toadfish as he skulks around looking to the moon for questions it will not answer."

Marlin whirled around ready to defend his home at a moments notice but he exhaled when he saw it was but kindly Grandmother Shell. She must have heard his thoughts-but that was impossible, unless he had spoken them aloud…

"Good evening Grandmother Shell."

"Good evening Marlin," the hap greeted, "I would normally presume ye to be well, but tonight I see ye are not thyself."

Marlin gave another sharp exhale. He hadn't been, but how could she see that? Why must she get involved? He did sometimes wish she would keep herself out of his business but at the same time she had been so hospitable to Nemo and he, that he couldn't bring himself to refuse her.

"So why are thee swimming around thy home with a face that looks like a sea cowe's behind?"

Marlin sighed knowing he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. "Oh Grandmother Shell, I am in such a fix for Nemo has asked to go to school."

Grandmother Shell looked pleased. "Fancy that," she said, "a child so eager to learn it is he who begs his parent to take him to school."

"That is the problem," Marlin sighed, "I must be there for him always. I dare n't leave the lad alone for a second."

"Yet you allow me to feed him," Grandmother Shell pressed, "Why is that?"

"For you are old and a mother. You pose no threat to my son."

"If that is the case," the hap continued, "Why does school? Didn't thou go?"

"Of course I did," declared Marlin perhaps too proudly, "I left with the highest survival. My teacher said my camouflage was the most impressive in the class!"

"Then why?"

Because…" Marlin's words caught in his throat. "Because I told him about his mother in a bedtime story once. I told him the ocean took her, for a dare'n't tell him the truth."

"I understand Marlin," Grandmother Shell argued, "but that does not excuse the boy having no education or skills to help him in the world. What were you planning to do once he grew up and swam away?"

Marlin said not a thing, for such ideas he didn't believe would ever happen. Grandmother Shell kept her distance but still faced him. "Listen Marlin. I have 45 children. Some are my own some I have rescued. But I still love them all equally. I love them all for each are fish. Fish who are different but nonetheless fish. They start soon when the coral blooms and it would be the perfect time for Nemo to as well. I want them to learn how to survive on their own once I go to the next ocean which is inevitable, one of these days I shall go. And when I do I want to do so knowing my children will be able to survive as long as I have." She turned to swim back into her hole but turned around, "You're an old fish Marlin. I strongly suggest that you do not deny Nemo that opportunity." Then she was gone, leaving Marlin to mull.

* * *

The summer rays penetrated the water, bathing all who stretched their fins in a glorious light which sent sparkles over their scales. The morning haze had dispersed and now all that was left was crisp, clear water which shone as bright as the rays kisses. The seaweed swayed and the miniscule specks flew steadily through the reef, and most magnificent of all, the coral bloomed all the colours of the rainbow. In the anemone near the reefs centre a small voice could be heard. The voice of a child.

"First day of school! First day of school! Look and see that the sun is shining!"

Nemo swam in and out of the anemone pounding on his father's still resting body to awaken him. "Get up father! The coral has bloomed! The first day of school is here!"

"No...No school…" Marlin murmured half-asleep. "Five more minutes please."

Nemo laughed delightedly "Not you Father! Me!"

"Alright...wait-"

The elated clownfish bounced off his father once more to get him up. "Time for school time for school time for school time for school oh yes yes yes yes yes YE-Woahh!" Marlin arose abruptly when he realised Nemo was no longer in the anemone. "Nemo!"

Emerging he saw that his son in his excitement had wedged himself full force into a crimson organ pipe coral, his voice still joyous but his tail and fins wriggling to get himself free.

"Nemo do not move! You will never release yourself, let me." Marlin grabbed his son and heaved and he popped straight out of the organ pipe, unharmed. Nonetheless Marlin rushed him into the anemone for a medical exam, which had become quite common in the past year, laced with the usual question .

"Do you feel a break?"

"No father."

"Is fluid rushing to the area?" Marlin tilted his son upside down.

"No father."

"Are you feeling poorly?"

"No father."

Marlin gave the ultimate test. "How many stripes have I?"

"Father I am fine-!"

"Nemo! In order to know if a clownfish is hurt, he must first count his stripes. If the answer is wrong than something is wrong. Now I'll ask again: How many stripes have I?"

"Three father."

"Nay child, you see something is wrong with you." He turned round to look at himself. "You see? I have...one...two...three. Three stripes have I? Oh well." Fish are not good with numbers and can only count as far as 10 but in most cases 3 is their limit, "Alas, you are fine. How is your lucky fin today?"

"It's lucky as ever!" Nemo grinned.

"Let me see." Nemo bobbed towards his father and they slapped their fins together. This was a normal practice among the two to bring Nemo luck.

"Are you sure you want to go to school this year son? If you do not, we could wait five or six more years-"

"Come on father! It's time for school!' said Nemo attempting to drag his father out of the anemone.

"Did you brush this morning?"

Nemo looked rather guilty.

"Do you want this anemone to sting you?"

Nemo glanced at the tendrils. "Yes Father!"

"Then brush." Nemo did as he was told, brushing every inch of his body against the slimy, bulbous anemone. After he was finished he announced "I am going now!" but Marlin stopped him.

"Aha! You missed a spot my boy!"

"Where?"

"Right….there!" Marlin tickled his son and he flinched away out of instinct giggling, "and there!" he continued to tickle Nemo mercilessly to which he cackled.

Finally both clownfish broke and Marlin motioned for him to follow him. The two peeked their heads out of the tendrils and saw the gorgeous day ahead of them. Nemo was ready to swim away but Marlin looked around cautiously.

"Alright Nemo, now I know you are excited," he said "but first we must remember the rules. The ocean has a law-now what does this law underline?"

"The ocean is not safe." Nemo declared proudly.

"That's my boy. So first what must we do?"

"See if the coast is clear?"

"Smart boy! And how do we do that?"

"By brushing."

"Excellent boy!" Marlin motioned for his son to follow him. "First we go out…" out they went, "and then back in…" in they went again "out and back in...out...and back in." This process was repeated until both had worked up a good coat of mucus. "And sometimes it does not hurt to do it a fourth time-"

"Father we are going to be late!" moaned Nemo.

Marlin sighed as his son tried to leave in front but he quickly darted out of the anemone to join his side. "Alright. Come on now my boy, let us go to school!"


End file.
